


Only Love Can Mend Wounds

by fandomtothethirteenthpower



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Extended Families, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Family Gatherings, Love, M/M, Multi, One Big Happy Family, redemption arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4309689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtothethirteenthpower/pseuds/fandomtothethirteenthpower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Reunion of Harry's defeat of Voldemort takes place at Hogwarts with the Weasley Clan, Malfoys, Potters, Zabinis, Longbottoms, Blacks, and of course, Hagrid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction to the Family

Harry Potter could remember a time when family had been a deep desire of his, proven the day he found the Mirror or Erised. It had been a yearning so deep, he craved the deep want to be loved and to have kids of his own. 

He assumed it was one of the reasons why he married so young. No one had been surprised by that, but they were surprised by Harry's choice of partner. It was none other than Draco Malfoy. 

Harry remembered sitting at the dining room table at the Burrow with Draco next to him as they asked Mr. and Mrs. Weasley for their blessing on their inevitable union. Although a bit shocked, the two elder Weasleys trusted Harry and his judgment, so with smiles on their faces they gave their blessing to the two nervous 19 year olds. 

The Malfoy elders had been a more challenging event. At first they were met with disbelief and clouded worry. Lucius seemed more concerned about the name that would be taken. Draco's answer was absolutely brilliant and etched into Harry’s memory for the rest of his existence. 

"Potter, of course. The Malfoy name has brought enough misfortune, don't you think, father?" Draco asked innocently. 

Harry could see Narcissa hiding a smirk behind the cup of tea raised to her lips. 

Lucius shut up after he had given them his blessing. 

Their engagement was short, only lasting long enough to prepare for the wedding and bonding ceremony. 

After their big day, their friends had quickly become engaged and married soon after. 

The next step in wedded bliss was actually starting a family. Through a period of thirteen years, Harry's family, extended family, and friends had popped out twenty kids. Harry was an uncle to fourteen kids, and named godfather to seven of those kids. Draco was named godfather to four. 

Family gatherings were a loud and big affair, which were now congregated at the Potters Mansion. Harry's inheritance from the Blacks and his parents left him with plenty of money, but marrying the Malfoy heir left them well off for next ten lifetimes it seemed. Draco's inheritance only included a percentage of his entitlement. It would grow once his parents had passed away. 

They both decided a large home was necessary for the sole purpose of having their family and friends over all at once and for there to be _plenty_ of space for everyone. Harry was overwhelmed by the size of it once construction had finished, but Draco quickly turned the house into a home. 

Harry marveled at the way their large home always felt small and comfortable. It was humbling to know that his home was full of the people he loved and cared most about, with a partner who genuinely loved him. 

Harry was most excited about his children. With advanced magic within the wizarding community, it wasn’t unusual for two gay partners to produce a child of their own and for the child to be blood of each parent. Their eldest, James Sirius II was an overly happy baby when he was a newborn. He always graced people with a smile and a happy giggle when he was tickled and played with. He would later grow up to be a mischievous child and an overly intelligent and absurdly courageous preteen. Draco blamed Harry for his “obscene amount of Gryffindor” put in him. Harry couldn’t help but admire how his son lived up to his father and godfather’s namesake. Next were the twins, Albus Severus and Scorpius Hyperion. The twins individually embodied one of their parents fully. Albus with his familiar messy black hair and bright green eyes that pinpointed just the father he looked like, while Scorpius exhibited the platinum blonde hair and shimmering gray eyes that were common to the Malfoy line. Both boys were very much alike in personality regardless of how different they looked physically. Their third child was blessedly a girl, which Molly had been thrilled to hear about. They named her Lily Luna, her namesake referring to Harry’s mother and Harry and Draco’s close friend, Luna Lovegood-Zabini. The baby of the family was a nice addition, as she seemed to be the most rational, intelligent, and mellow of the bunch. Harry’s godson, Teddy, had moved in with Harry and Draco shortly after his second year of Hogwarts to help with kids and to be closer to Harry. Harry was relieved that Draco took him in without any questions and treated him like his son. 

The five kids offered Harry and Draco with a lively home and a sense of family that both hadn’t experienced when they were younger. They made sure they were nurtured and encouraged, blossoming in a home where Harry and Draco would support their kids no matter what decisions they made. Unless it was really, really bad. Then exceptions would be made. At the moment though, their kids were fairly well-behaved and well-mannered. 

Ron and Hermione were of course named godparents of all four of Harry and Draco’s children, but in the event that something happened to Ron and Hermione, James other godparent would be George Weasley. Scorpius and Albus other godparent would be Blaise Zabini. Lily II godparent would be Ginny Weasley. Harry was named godfather to Ron and Hermione’s two kids and Ginny and Neville’s four kids. Draco was named godfather of Ron and Hermione’s children as well as Blaise and Luna’s twin sons. 

Out of the eighteen grandchildren of Arthur and Molly, there were 5 Ravenclaw’s. The first batch of Ravenclaw’s to ever be produced in the Weasley family tree. No one was surprised to find out when Miss Rose Weasley sent her owl letting her mom know about what house she was sorted into, as it was, Hermione had all the characteristics of a Ravenclaw, despite showing more loyalty, courage, and stubbornness that were common for Gryffindor. Before Rose though, her cousins Victoire and Dominique were the first to be sorted into Ravenclaw, and both were daughters of Bill and Fleur. Percy and Audrey’s eldest child Molly II was also sorted into Ravenclaw. Hermione was convinced that when Lily II was sorted the next year she would be sorted into Ravenclaw as well. Lily showed a remarkable intelligence for a child her age, and they made sure they had a plenty of books in whatever topic interested her in their library for her to read. 

Although Draco and Harry didn’t mind if the twins were sorted into Slytherin, they both knew the negativity that still tainted the Slytherin House and didn’t want their children to be bullied or harmed. With some relief, they both were sorted into Gryffindor. Although James would later tell Harry and Draco that the Sorting Hat was thinking of putting Albus into Slytherin, but because his brother was placed into Gryffindor, he asked to be in Gryffindor. It was much too like his own sorting where he pleaded with the sorting hat to put him in Gryffindor. 

The colors red, gold, blue and bronze permeated family gatherings as the children proudly declared which house they were sorted in and wanted it known to all of the other adults. It was madness with clashing colors and a mix of red hair, black hair, brown hair, and blonde. The diversity within the group though showed just how much time has changed and the ease in which acceptance came within Harry’s family. 

They were all preparing for a Hogwarts celebration in Jun to rejoice in the fact that it’s been eighteen years since Voldemort was defeated. It would be the first time that Lily would see Hogwarts. Harry was a bit bummed out that the celebration would take away that mystery and surprise from his daughter, but he was looking forward to seeing everyone again. 

After Harry served fifteen years as an Auror, he retired and became the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, as requested by Neville Longbottom, current Head Master of Hogwarts, and the youngest one to grace the halls of the famous school. 

Draco insisted on staying at home with the kids until they all were at Hogwarts before he would accept Neville’s request for him to take up the role of Potions teacher. 

~*~

“Come on kiddos! It’s almost time to go!” Harry shouted up the stairs. He was dressed in a comfortable pair of denim jeans, and a loose black cotton shirt, with a flannel over it. His hair, still refusing to be tamed in his older age, wildly stuck out but Harry was resigned to the fact his hair would never cooperate. 

Harry turned when he heard footsteps thunder down the marble staircase. He looked up to see Teddy and Lily. He smiled at the pair. It was clear that Teddy strongly favored Lily, and did anything the youngest asked him to do. Currently, Harry watched as Teddy crouched down and helped button up Lilly sweaters, nimble fingers quickly completing the task. 

“There we go, Lil,” Teddy said, standing up and offering her a smile. 

“Thank you Teddy,” Lily said, turning to face Harry, “Daddy, where’s papa?” 

“He’s still getting ready, come here you, you know the drill, hugs and kisses every morning before breakfast,” Harry said, crouching down. Lily smiled and did as she was told, hugging Harry around the neck and letting him kiss her cheek. 

“James, Al, and Scorp should be down soon, dad,” Teddy said. 

Harry smiled, “Thank you,” he said, pulling away from Lily. “Alright you two, go ahead and sit at the table and I’ll bring your breakfast over to you.” 

The two did as he told them to and he brought them each a plate of eggs, bacon, toast, and fruit. “Eat as much as you can, I’m not sure when lunch will be.” 

“I smell bacon.” 

Harry turned to see James eagerly sniffing the air. 

“Yes, well if you’re done torturing your senses, I can actually give you the real thing.” Harry teased. 

James stuck out his tongue and went to the table. Harry brought him a plate and kissed the top of his head. 

“Daaaad,” James whined. 

“No whining to the best dad who made you bacon,” Harry said. 

Harry knew James liked the affection, but was too “grown up” to say he did. Harry walked over and kissed Teddy on the head, too, with no complaint from his godson, “See, Teddy doesn’t mind it.” 

James rolled his eyes, “Yeah, well, he already has a girlfriend, now doesn’t he? 

Harry chuckled, “That he does.” 

“Papa!” 

Harry could hear the excited cheers from the twins upstairs and then an “Unf!” from his partner. 

“Yes, yes, good morning, boys.” Draco said. 

“We get to see Uncle Neville, today!” Al said excitedly. 

“I know, and we also get to see Uncle Blaise, too,” Draco said. 

Their excited chatter grew louder as they came down the stairs and walked into the kitchen, Scorpius and Albus lost in their own little conversation as they went to sit at the table. Harry graced Draco with a look and smiled at his partner, “Hello, darling.” 

Draco smiled, “Good morning, love.” 

Harry kissed Draco on the cheek, before taking the plates to Al and Scorp. 

“Alright boys, you know the drill,” Harry said, placing their plates in front of them. Scorpius and Albus each graced his cheek with a kiss and a “good morning, daddy.” 

He smiled, and kissed the top of their heads as well. He turned back to grab the mug he kept warm and handed it to Draco, “Your tea.” 

Draco took it, “Thank you. Did you eat already?” 

“I did. Has some oatmeal and an egg.” Harry said, “Would you like to eat something?” 

“I may have a piece of toast with some fruit,” Draco said, sipping at his tea. 

Harry felt a presence join them in the kitchen, and turned to see Teddy standing in the doorway. 

“Teddy?” Harry said. 

“I was wondering if I could maybe visit mom and dads grave by myself for a few minutes…” Teddy asked. 

“Of course, Teddy, take as long as you need,” Harry said. 

“Are you okay, Teddy?” Draco asked. 

Teddy smiled, “Of course, I’d just like to be alone with them for a few minutes.” 

Draco nodded, “Alright, son.” 

Teddy went to hug Draco, and Draco squeezed him tightly back in return. Harry watched as blond streaks started to appear in Teddy’s brown hair. He smiled. Teddy’s admiration for Draco was a relief for him, but to see them bond so well was more than he ever expected. 

After the whole family ate, they gathered around the floo. Harry went first so the kids wouldn’t alone. He flooed straight into Neville’s fireplace. Neville looked up and smiled, “Hello, Harry.” 

“Hello, Neville, the rest of them are on their way,” Harry greeted.” 

“Good, good, I can’t wait to see them.” 

Lily flooed next, and her eyes widened at the office. Harry smiled, before lifting her up into his arms, “There is someone I’d like for you to meet, Lil.” 

Harry crossed the office to Albus Dumbledore’s portrait, who was thankfully, wide awake. 

“Hello, professor,” Harry said, “this is my youngest daughter, Lily Luna. Lily, this is Professore Dumbledore.” 

Lily smiled, “Hello, Professor Dumbledore.” 

“Hello, Miss Lily. You look so much like your grandmother. How old are you dear?” Dumbledore asked. 

“I’m ten, but I’ll be eleven in June!”

“Ah, so you’ll be coming to Hogwarts this year, no doubt?” Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling. 

“Yes, sir,” she replied. 

“I eagerly await to see what House you’re sorted in. Have a good day, Miss Lily. Harry, it’s nice to see you.” 

“Always a pleasure, Professor,” Harry said. 

Harry turned to see the rest of his family speaking with Neville. 

“Uncle Neville!” Lily said, running over to him. Neville easily scooped her up. 

“My, my, Lily, you sure have grown a lot since I’ve last seen you. How is my favorite goddaughter?” Neville asked. 

Lily grinned, “I’m your _only_ goddaughter, Uncle.” 

“Which obviously makes you my favorite,” Neville said. 

“Where is your lovely wife and kids?” Draco asked. 

“Downstairs in the Great Hall with everyone else. We can go down there now, if you all are ready,” Neville said, keeping hold of Lily. 

“Sure,” Harry said. 

They made their way to the Great Hall, where there was already a fair amount of people milling about in the Great Hall. Harry caught sight of Ginny and the kids. He made his way over to her. 

“Gin,” Harry said, a smile on his face. 

“Harry!” Ginny said, hugging him and kissing his cheek, “How are you?” 

“I’m great! And you?”

“Doing well, Fiona Jean, don’t you dare vanish that food on your plate, young lady! Wand away!” She turned to her eldest daughter. Fiona sheepishly put her want away. 

“Hello, Uncle Harry.” 

Harry smiled at Ginny and Neville’s only son, “Hello Nigel,” he sat on the bench beside him, “How are you?” 

“I’m good, how are you?” 

“Very happy to see you,” Harry said, a smile on his face, “may I have a hug?” 

Nigel grinned and indulged him, eagerly hugging his godfather. 

When Nigel pulled away he heard feet running toward him and a stern, “ Rose and Hugo, do _not_ run!” 

He smirked at the familiar voice of his best friend. He eagerly wrapped Rose and Hugo up in a hug, “Hello there.” 

“Hi, Uncle Harry!” The siblings said in unison. 

Harry set them down and greeted the parents to the kids, “Hermione, Ron.” 

Hermione grinned and hugged him tightly, “Oh, Harry, it’s so good to see you.” 

Ron smiled from behind her, “Hello, mate. Alright?”

“Of course, and you?” Harry asked, leaning down to scoop up Hugo with little resistance once he found out it was Harry and not one of his parents. 

“Doing good, these two keep me on my toes, though,” Ron said. 

“Speaking of, where is Draco?” Hermione asked. 

“He’s over there with Blaise and Luna, probably spoiling his godsons,” Harry said. 

Hermione smiled, “Of course he is.”

Hermione looked past Harry and smiled, “Ginny, hello! You look wonderful,” she said walking away from Ron and Harry. 

“How’s Teddy?” Ron asked. 

“A bit somber, asked Draco and I if he could have a few minutes alone at Remus’ and Tonks grave today,” Harry said, setting Hugo down to go visit with his cousins.

“It must be a hard time of year for him,” Ron said. 

“It is for all of us, but its worse when an innocent child loses out on the chance to know his parents,” Harry said. 

“So what is Teddy up too?” Ron asked. 

“Working at the Ministry of Magic, trying to grant werewolves equal rights and potions to help them through their cycles to reduce violent killings. He’s really passionate about it, and Shacklebot is of course wanting to push for the legislation after knowing Remus and having his opinion changed about werewolves,” Harry said. 

“Sounds like he’s doing well then. I know he was in contact with Hermione for a bit.” Ron said. 

“Who better to call than Hogwarts most bright and talented witch with all of the connections?” Harry said. 

“I agree, and to think she married me daft arse,” Ron said. 

Harry laughed, “Not so daft if you’re Head Auror.” 

“Look at you though, Hogwarts most secure Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, keeping the post for longer than a year. That’s a record, mate!” 

Harry chuckled, “Jokes aside, the kids are doing well. I’m telling you, Rose last year was absolutely brilliant with her annunciation of spells. She reminds me so much of Hermione. I worked on the Patronus charms with the sixth years last year, so Miss Victoire was in there. You’d never believe what her patronus turned out to be.” 

“What was it?” 

“A wolf,” Harry said. 

“No kidding?” Ron said, surprised. 

“Yeah, looks like Victoire has more Bill in her than Fleur,” Harry said. 

“Bloody hell,” Ron said.


	2. Disciplining Already?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco loses his cool with Scorpius, Harry disciplines.

“Scorpius Hyperion Potter!” 

Harry turned when he heard the familiar sound of his upset lover. He could see the stormy gaze on Draco’s face as he stared at the person causing such intense emotion. It was, of course, their trouble-maker, Scorpius. 

The blond had thought it would be a good idea to stand on top of the aisle, dangling Lily’s practice wand in the air with a floating charm. Harry frowned and excused himself from Ron and went to help Draco discipline their ornery child. 

“Give it back, Scorp!” Lilly said, tears starting to make their way down her cheek in sheer frustration. “Please!” 

“Scorpius Hyperion Potter, come here _now_ ,” Harry said, placing his hand on Draco’s back. 

Scorpius looked guilty once Harry had approached and spoke sternly to him. 

Scorpius got down from the table and let Lily’s practice wand drop to the floor. 

“Lily, darling, come here,” Draco said, his tone considerably softer. 

Lily picked her up practice wand and hurried over to her father. Draco lifted her up, without any protest from Lily, and murmured in her ear. Scorpius was standing guiltily in front of Harry. 

Harry crouched down so he was eye level with him, “Scorpius, why did you take Lily’s wand and tease her when it was making her upset?” 

“I thought it would be funny,” Scorpius mumbled out. 

“Do you think Lily thought it was very funny?” Harry asked. 

After a pause, Scorpius shook his head no. 

“Did you think about her feelings before trying to tease her?” Harry asked. 

“No,” Scorpius answered. 

“Can you tell me why papa and I are upset with you?” Harry asked. 

“I was being mean to Lily when I didn’t stop teasing her after she got upset,” Scorpius answered. 

“Correct. How should we fix this?”

“I should apologize,” Scorpius muttered. 

“I have to agree,” said Harry, “Lil, come here sweetheart.” 

Draco passed Lily into his arms. Harry propped her up on his thigh and looked at Scorpius sternly. 

“I’m sorry for making you cry when you didn’t like my teasing, Lily,” Scorpius said, sounding appropriately regretful and guilty. 

“It’s alright Scorpius,” Lily whispered. 

“Is a hug okay?” Harry asked Lily. 

“Yeah, a hug is okay,” Lily said, consenting. 

Scorpius eagerly hugged Lily, patting her back gently, “Do you forgive me?” 

“I forgive you, Scorp,” Lily said, pulling away and leaning against Harry’s chest. 

Harry held out his hand, “Wand, Scorpius.” 

Scorpius mournfully handed over his wand. 

“You’ll get this back when I see that you’re behaving well and playing nice, got it?” Harry said. 

“Alright dad,” Scorpius agreed. 

Draco crouched down beside Harry and looked up at Scorpius seriously, “You know that bullying, taunting, and cruel teasing is not permitted in this family. It’s not a loving thing to do, especially to one’s own baby sister. You have a duty to look out for her and make sure no one’s causing her harm, not be the one inflicting it. Do you understand?”

“I understand, father,” Scorpius said. 

“Alright, go on and play now,” Draco said, winking at him. Scorpius turned and ran, most likely looking for his twin. 

Draco turned to Lily, “I’m very sorry that Scorpius didn’t stop when you asked him, too. There’s not an excuse for it, but next time he teases you and you don’t like it, come find daddy and I before you get yourself worked up. His pranks are nothing for you to waste your precious tears on, love.” 

“Okay, papa,” Lily said. 

“Alright, run and play, I know Rose is here,” Draco said, pointing in the direction of Lily’s favorite cousin. 

Lily also ran off. Harry and Draco stood up, watching Hermione greet Lily and give her a hug and kiss, before Ron intercepted her and picked her up and smothered her with raspberries on her cheek and giving her a big hug. 

“I see you two aren’t tolerating bullying.” 

Harry and Draco turned to see Professor McGonagall looking at them with a hint of mischief in her eyes. 

“Professor, hello,” Harry said, eagerly hugging her. 

“Professor,” Draco said, hugging her next. 

“That was some excellent parenting right there, you two are doing quite well raising your children,” McGonagall praised. 

“We try. After our experience with each other in school, we knew tolerating that kind of behavior would not be accepted. It also helps to prevent animosity between siblings. They’ll be the only family they have after Draco and I pass away. They better learn to get along and love each other,” Harry explained. 

“It seems though that our trouble-maker Scorpius can go a bit too far with Lily,” Draco said, pursing his lips. 

“Yes, well, once a wand is in her hands, she’ll be able to put up a better fight and stick up for herself,” McGonagall said. 

“Yes, well, I fear she may be a young Hermione in the making. She’s a bright kid. I pray for Scorpius’s sake that he learns to leave her alone,” Harry said, chuckling. 

The three of them laughed. 

“Those twins of yours as just as close as Fred and George were,” McGonagall said. 

“Yes, they have the option of having their own room, but they insist on sharing, says it helps their ‘twin telepathy’,” Draco said, an amused smile gracing his features. 

“And where is Mr. Lupin?” McGonagall asked. 

Harry looked around, and without his godson in sight, he frowned a bit, “I imagine he’s visiting his parents grave in privacy while no one misses his presence.” 

“Ah, I see. Well, when he returns, send him my way. I’d love to catch up with my most talented Transifguration pupil,” McGonagall said. 

Harry and Draco nodded, as they watched her walk toward Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. 

“How are Blaise and Luna?” Harry asked. 

Draco beamed, “Doing well, the twins are also their typical. well-behaved, peculiar selves. They have so much of their mother in them. They were going nargle hunting.” 

“Of course they were,” Harry said, grinning. 

“Come on, I see my mother-in-law and I very much wish to visit with her before she’s swamped with adoring, greedy little grandkids,” Draco said, tugging on Harry’s hand as they made their way to Mrs. Weasley. 

Molly caught sight of them almost instantly and beamed at them, “Harry, Draco, come here you two.” She caught them in a hug and they both hugged her back, enjoying the motherly comfort for a brief second before they all pulled away. 

“How are you, Mrs. Weasley?” Harry asked. 

“I’m fine, dear, just fine. You both look wonderfully happy and healthy,” Molly remarked. 

“You look as radiant as ever, Molly,” Draco said. 

Molly blushed, “Draco Potter, you charmer.” 

Harry beamed. 

“Just to let you know, Scorpius was being a bit mean to Lily either, so if you see him acting up please do not hesitate to reprimand him,” Draco said, glowering at the blonde twelve year old. 

“I’ll be sure to keep an eye out for any misbehaving,” Molly promised. 

“Thank you,” Draco said. 

“Where’s Mr. Weasley?” Harry asked. 

“Oh, he’ll be here shortly. Kingsley need him, so he hurried off to the Ministry early this morning,” Molly answered. 

“Grandma!” 

Harry turned to see James running up to Molly, always unashamed of showering his grandma with affection. 

“Hello, James! Come here, darling,” Molly said, wrapping him up in a hug and kissing his cheek, “How are you, love?” 

Draco and Harry turned as they heard James chatter on to his grandma about something he did. 

Draco stiffened beside Harry shortly after they were sitting at the Great Hall tables, talking comfortably between them as they watched kids run around and play. 

Harry looked up to see what caused his husband such discomfort. 

He was quite surprised at what he saw.


	3. The Compromise and Catching-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy and Harry talk. 
> 
> (all mistakes are mine, and may be plentiful as I'm typing off a tablet!)

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy stood at the entrance of the Great Hall. 

"I didn't think they would come," Draco said softly, "their never come, why would they come this year?"

Harry turned to his distressed husband and placed both hands on his shoulders. "Maybe they feel its finally appropriate for them to join us. The wounds aren't so new and raw for a fellow follower of Voldemort to join the celebrations, and especially now that their grandchildren are here. Why don't we go and greet them, yes?"

Drago nodded, composing himself in the privacy of Harry's shelter from the rest of the guests and looked up when he was ready. Harry smiled at him and kissed his forehead, "Come on." 

Harry took Dracos hand and they walked over to the elder Malfoy couple. 

"Lucius, Narcissa," Harry greeted, hugging his mother-in-law lovingly. "You're looking as lovely as ever, Narcissa," Harry complimented. 

"Thank you, darling," Narcissa said, a calm and gentle grace to her posture and mannerism. 

Harry heard Draco speaking with his father, but they didn't sound heated or antagonistic. 

"Grandma Cissy!" 

Harry looked down to see his youngest running up to her grandmother. 

"Hello, Lily, darling," Narcissa answered, bending down and swiftly lifting Lily up, "How is my lovely granddaughter?" 

Lily smiled and kissed her grandmothers cheek, "I'm good, grandma. I missed you." A delicate pout formed on Lilys face. 

"Well, I'm here now, so we have plenty of time to visit," Narcissa promised. 

Harry turned to see Draco and Lucius watching the interaction fondly. 

"Heads up," Harry said, when he caught a glance of blonde and black hair swiftly running up to them. 

Breathless, their twins both gasped out, "Hello grandfather." 

Lucius inspected them before smiling and bending down, "Hello, boys." 

The wins hugged him tightly, and allowed for kissed on cheeks before pulling away. 

"How are the peacocks?" Albus asked eagerly. 

"Quite well, in fact one of them is pregnant. We're going to have a batch of baby peacocks very soon," Lucius answered. 

"Can we come to visit when they're born?" Scorpius asked. 

"Well that decision rests with your father's, but you should both know you are always welcome," Lucius answered. 

Pleading eyes turned into them, "Can we visit when the babies are born? Please daddy! Please papa!"

"I don't see any problem with that," Draco said after he shared a gaze with Harry. 

"Lets get your grandparents in and settled, yes?" Draco said. 

The twins eagerly took one of Lucius hands and led him inside, eagerly chattering to him. 

Draco quickly hugged his mother and kissed her cheek before the three of us, with Lily still in her grandmothers grasp, walked down the aisle to sit at one of the tables. 

Lily was currently explaining to her grandmother why she thought roses and lillies were the prettiest flowers, and her grandmother fondly listened as her fingers combed through the bright red hair. 

"Dad." 

Harry turned to see Teddy standing behind him, looking slightly sheepish with red eyes and slightly pink cheeks. 

Harry smiled at him, bringing him into a hug, "Alright?" 

Teddy sniffled, "Will be." 

"Well, come on then," Harry said, pulling away and brushing away stray tears and placing his hands on Teddys cheeks. Currently, his godson had black hair with blue-green eyes. His skin turned to the same shade as Harrys, and Harry smiled fondly at him, "You beautiful boy." 

Teddy was always one for affection and compliments, and although he grew shy, he needed it. Especially from Harry. The man who raised him like he did his own sons and always made him feel included and loved. He always spoke of his mom and dad without hesitation, and spoke honestly to him about them. Teddy never went without, and he could always rely on his surrogate father. 

Harry could feel Draco watching and shielding them from other peoples glances. He turned to his husband, "We'll be back."

"Take as long as you need," Draco said. 

Harry moved to throw and arm around Teddys neck and led him away and silently making their way to the memorial. When they arrived, Harry smiled at the addition to Hogwarts. Sometimes those who died during the battle would grace them with their presence. Although most were content to stay moved on. 

Harry pulled out his wand and cast a privacy charm on the area. 

"What would you like to talk about?" Harry asked, moving to sit on one of the stone benches. 

Teddy stood and looked at the fountain in the middle of the small courtyard. "I seem to have more of my mothers genes, but how am I like my father."

Harry smiled, "It is true that you are more like your mother physically," Teddys hair turned bright pink and rose a chuckle from Harry, "but you have your father's kindness, warmth, intelligence, and compassion. You have it to the degree that it cannot be taught, but nurtured and encouraged. You're just as selfless as he was, and he would be so very proud to know what an excellent young man you've come to be. Especially one to carry on his name." 

"I'm glad he made you my godfather," Teddy said. 

"I am, too," Harry replied. 

"Grandmother said they were going to have Bill and Fleur be the godparents because of Bills lycanthropy, but mom said it would be best to have you as my godfather because you know how it feels to be orphaned...and you knew dad." Teddy said. 

"They would have been lovely godparents," Harry said, "Teddy, what's all this about?" 

"Do you remember when you adopted me and we fought over changing my last name?" Teddy asked. 

Harry winced. He remember the argument, and it was the first time he ever raised his voice at his godson. "Yes, I do."

"You've been my father for the last eighteen years, and I want to be your son in name, too. And I've come to think about a compromise that would make your wishes happy, and mine as well."

"Go on," Harry said. 

"Hyphenate my last name," Teddy said, "to Lupin-Potter." 

Harry looked at his son and smiled, "You are my son in every sense of the word, and you are at an age where you can make these decisions rationally. I'm willing to compromise and let you do this."

Teddy beamed and relaxed his shoulders considerably, "Thank you." 

"I'm sure both of our fathers are pleased to finally be family legally," Harry said. 

Teddy grinned, his hair turning a dark brown and his eyes a bright green, "Yes, well, Sirius is family as well through you." 

Harry chuckled, "That he is. Its a shame you never met my godfather. You would have loved him."

"It is a shame, but we'll see them later on. For now, I am content with the family I have," Teddy said. 

"A very large family," Harry said. 

"Indeed," Teddy said, sitting next to Harry. 

They sat in silence, content with each other's presence and the peacefulness in the memorial. 

"Just a forewarning, James seems to have taken an interest in boys," Teddy said. 

Harry looked up in surprise, "He had a girlfriend last year."

"You should know that doesn't matter," Teddy rebuked kindly. 

"That is true. Do you know with who?" 

"I imagine its the son of a dragon caretaker and a famous keeper," Teddy mused. 

"Charlie and Olivers son? Artie?" Harry asked, surprised. 

"Yes, Arthur Phineus Wood II, fellow Gryffindor, going into his sixth year, and a very talented Quidditch player with a knack for loving all creatures. Seriously, he is a charmer. A very kind, mellow, respectful young man." 

"Yes, I know, hes always been like that, even as a baby. He would be good for James," Harry said. 

"I couldn't agree more," Teddy said. 

"I forget how old James is sometimes. He acts so young and childish around family, but he turning fifteen in July and he'll be going into his fifth year," Harry said. 

"He does that for his siblings. And for you and Draco, I would imagine. Really though, yes quite grown up and mature when he wants to be. Yes impressively intelligent and witty, might I add," Teddy included. 

"Yes, I know, sometimes I underestimate him, but you should have seen the marks he received last year. All O's and an E in Potions. Draco and I were so proud we went and bought him a new broom because we didn't expect such high marks."

"James once told me he doesn't mind being smart and studying, but he prefers to live and play. He doesn't want to forget about living and having adventures. He doesn't want to be like Rose and Victoire with their noses constantly in books and studying becomes their life. He wants to excel and make you and Draco proud, but he also wants a little bit of fun and laughter, as well. He sent me an owl when you bought him his new broom and said that he would have gotten an O in Potions if he didn't forget to do an assignment in favor of practicing for Quidditch. He said it was worth it though as they were able to beat Ravenclaw, but he wondered what your reactions would have been if he received all O's," Teddy shared. 

Harry smiled, "Draco and I never cared for marks. As long as yes doing his very best, while making time for the things he enjoy, we'll never harass him about his marks. I love his honesty though, admitting he would have received an O, but it's unnecessary. He could have had all E's and one O and we would treat him. The same thing we did when Albus and Scorpius' marks came in. The twins received all O's and they got a reward in return. We did the same thing for you. I remember your marks came in your fifth year after your OWL's were taken and you were so nervous. You wanted so badly to please Draco and I. We took you to dinner out of the blue, and when we handed you your scores you cried with relief. All O's. Draco thought it was because you thought you had to earn my love and that's why you wanted so badly to please, but I think its because you wanted to live up to your fathers standards." 

Teddy smiled, "I so badly wanted to show how hard I worked and for my marks to reflect on him." 

"And yet you still had fun and made time for a lovely girlfriend," Harry praised. 

"I did, although I'm still bitter about the E I received on my History of Magic NEWT," Teddy grimaced. 

"Yes, the only mark that kept you from having all O's throughout your education. Draco and I are _so_ disappointed in you." Harry teased. 

Teddy chuckled, "I was more hard on myself than you and Draco were. I remember Draco coming in to comfort me and snapped me out of me wallowing."

"Yes, I know, and you came back your next year and got all O's again, you clever boy," Harry said, teasing and praising him at the same time. 

"Uncle Neville brought me into his office that year and wrote me a recommendation letter and told me he never did this, but because I did so well he was going to to do whatever he could to help me succeed and whatever I wanted to do. His letter along with Aunt Hermiones contact helped me start my movement. I'm eternally grateful for their help," Teddy said fondly. 

"You're family," Harry said, "they would give you the moon if they had it in their back pocket." 

"I know. Even Professor McGonagall wrote a letter. I didn't realize how much influence and power they both held."

"That is one of the benefits of being a war hero," Harry said. 

"It also helped that Mr. Kingsley is minister, too," Teddy mused. 

"Yes, he and Remus grew to be very close friends," Harry said. 

"I guess it also helped that you're my godfather," Teddy added. 

"Despite my dislike of fame, I do have connections and people who would do a lot for me, I'm sure me being your guardian has helped your cause." 

"With all of your help, I was able to help get me dad an Order of Merlin, First Class. The first werewolf to ever receive such an honor."

"And rightfully deserved, don't you think?" 

Teddy grinned, "Yes."


	4. The Trials of the Godson

Harry and Teddy sat in silence for a few moments, enjoying the gentle splashes of the running water in the fountain. 

"How old were you when you married Draco?" Teddy asked. 

"We were nineteen when we got engaged, but were both twenty when we married," Harry answered. 

"I want to marry Victoire when she finishes her year, is it too young to get engaged now? I want her to know that I'm in this for the long run," Teddy said. 

Harry smiled fondly at his son, "I think it's great you are so ready to marry the woman you love, but have you asked her how she feels about marriage?" 

"Yes, we talked about it. She's ready to marry after she finishes her education." 

"I think...perhaps a promise ring would be more appropriate for this situation. With engagement rings comes lots of wedding plans. Let her focus on her last year at Hogwarts. It's only a little bit under a year to wait, but it will be worth it. Plus, now you have all the time in the world to think of the perfect way to ask her to marry you," Harry said. 

"Are you ready for grandbabies, old man?" Teddy teased. 

"Only from you, young man, at this point in time. I don't mind waiting. Kids aren't easy, and you and Victoire should make sure you have time to yourself as a married couple before adding another little member to the family. It changes things. In the best way possible, but things do change." 

"I know Draco wants grandchildren," Teddy said. 

"Yes, but only because he feels he's to old to have another child, despite wanting another little one badly," Harry said. 

"Have you thought about adopting? Hermione's line of work helps orphaned muggle-born children who show signs of magic be placed in wizarding families. I'm sure she would be so pleased to have you and Draco take in a little one," Teddy said. 

"We've...talked about it. It's definitely something we're considering. Especially since we'll have an empty nest coming soon. Draco does enjoy being a dad, Lily going to Hogwarts is going to devastate him." 

"I wouldn't mind another sibling," Teddy said. 

Harry smiled, "Yes, but you are quite good with children. I worry about the other four though." 

"Lil always said she wanted a little brother or sister. Never liked being the baby of the family," Teddy laughed. 

"Yes, James and the twins are great big brothers, too. I'm sure they would be fine with another sibling." Harry mused. 

"James at the age to where he'll become more protective of his younger siblings, too. It should be interesting how he reacts to Lily once she's at Hogwarts. He'll go through a lot of maturing." 

"I don't doubt it. He's always doing a lot of growing up. Not as many pranks, and taken to keeping a careful eye on the boys and Lily." 

"He's a good kid." Teddy said. 

"Yes, he is, but you were the best. You never took a step out of line, never tested the boundaries, always did well in school, was an obedient little thing, Draco and I raved about you. You were the easiest child," Harry said, nudging Teddy with his elbow. 

"Yes, well, you'd be surprised how much that come from wanting to seek out your and Draco's approval. Sometimes I feared that if I did something bad you would send me away, or leave me." 

"Teddy," Harry said, "we could never do that. I would never have done that. I don't care what you could have done, you're my son and I love you. Why did you never tell us?" 

"I didn't want to know if my fears had any validity," he whispered. 

The protective bubble gave a gentle shake, and Harry looked up to see who was wanting in. Seeing familiar blonde hair, he allowed access and watched his husband's figure clarify as he walked toward them. 

"Hello, love," Harry said. 

"Hello," he said, taking a seat on the opposite side of Teddy. 

"I fear we have made a grave mistake." 

"Have we?" Draco asked. 

"Apparently, Teddy had the impression as a young boy that we would send him away or leave him if he did anything wrong," Harry said. 

Draco looked at the eighteen year old, "Your ridiculous boy," he sighed, pulling Teddy into his arms, "What gave you that preposterous notion?" 

"I don't know," Teddy mumbled. 

"Yes, I should think so, you silly boy. Harry and I love you more than you know, could possibly ever imagine. Nothing you could do would ever even slightly waver that love," Draco rebuked. 

"Even a failing mark?" Teddy said. 

"Especially a failing mark, you daft child," Draco pulled Teddy away so he could look him in the eyes, "You listen to me Edward Remus Lupin, nothing, I mean _nothing_ , you ever could possibly do would ever make me not love you, or leave you, or any other thing you think I would do if you were to somehow fail or disappoint me, which you have _never_ done. I am so proud of you and the man that you have become. I love you so much, even though I am not related to you by blood. It has been a great pleasure to help raise you and see the man you have become today, sitting in front of me. Please do not think less of yourself to think you are not worth our attention and utmost devotion to you. You are just as much my son as James, Albus, and Scorpius are. Do you understand what I've told you?" 

"Yes," Teddy said, tears slipping down his cheek and pooling in his eyelids. 

"My ridiculous, wonderful, intelligent, courageous son, I am so proud of you. I love you so much," Draco said, bringing Teddy into another hug. He rubbed his back and kissed his temple. "You will never understand the love a parent has for their child until you have one of your own. Until then, you will have to trust me that I love you and nothing is going to change that. 

"Okay," Teddy mumbled. 

Harry reached out and placed a hand on Teddy's back, "Well, Draco forgot a name when he was talking to you." 

Draco looked up, "What do you mean?" 

"You're looked at Edward Remus Lupin- _Potter_ ," Harry said. 

Draco beamed, "Really? Oh, Teddy, that's so great. Is this what you want?" 

"Yes, I've wanted to be a Potter for as long as I can remember, I finally found a compromise with dad," Teddy said, sitting up. 

"I should say so." Draco said, gently wiping away Teddy's tears. "You poor thing, been crying all day." 

"Happy tears," Teddy promised. 

"I sometimes miss you being little so I could cuddle you," Draco said, "Now you're a grown man with too long limbs with quite a bit of muscle." 

"I remember when I was staying with you both before I moved in, and you were cuddling with Scorp. I didn't want to ask to join because you weren't my dad, but you set Scorp on the floor by his toys and called me over. I thought I was in trouble, but you just picked me up, set me on your lap, and let me cuddle with you. We watched a movie that day, and you let me stay there all afternoon until dad came home." 

"You fell asleep, didn't wake up until you heard Harry's voice," Draco said, smiling fondly at the memory, "I know you don't remember it but I would hold you as a little toddler. You were a clingy thing, always wanting some form of touch or contact, especially when it came to Harry. You adored Harry." 

"Alright, young man, I better not hear you ever doubting mine or Draco's love for you. Ever. You are our son, and nobody can change that. We helped raise you, and I do have to say that you turned out into the young man I always knew you would be." Harry said. 

"Alright, no more of these tears, let's go back and join the others. A certain Transfiguration professor does want to see her favorite student," Draco said. 

Harry stood, and when Teddy did as well, Harry brushed away the few stray tears away and cast a concealment charm on the redness of his eyes and cheeks. "There, no one will ask questions." Harry hugged him and kissed his temple, "Alright?" 

"Yes, dad, I'm alright," Teddy answered. 

"Alright then." He pulled away from his son and draped his arm around his neck and reached for Draco's hand. "Let's go brave our family then." 

Teddy laughed. 

It was a nice sound to hear.


End file.
